During use, a motorcycle exhaust assembly is configured to collect exhaust gas from an engine and direct it through a catalytic element and/or a series of baffles. Specifically, the exhaust assembly is tasked with treating the exhaust gas by passing it through a catalytic element that in turn removes harmful pollutants and replaces them with less harmful substances through a chemical process. Furthermore, the exhaust assembly is tasked with reducing or otherwise modifying the sound created by the combustion process of the engine by passing the exhaust gas through a series of baffles. With the passage of increasingly more stringent emissions laws, leaks or exhaust designs that allow gas to vent to the atmosphere before passing through the catalytic element can be problematic.